


【云赫】小段子—泡泡

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 脑洞小段子 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 云赫 - Freeform, 拖孩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: 小段子也要预警⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 脑洞小段子 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124738
Kudos: 3





	【云赫】小段子—泡泡

金钟云吃醋了  
李赫宰怎么哄也哄不好的那种  
哄到最后自己也委屈了  
索性开始冷战

但…一个人的双人床真的好冷啊……  
当李赫宰第n次抱着棉被在床上翻滚哀叹  
还不小心把东西打翻到地上时  
他终于想到办法了

看着滚落到地面的乳液  
他想到每次自己洗完澡擦身体乳时  
金钟云那火热的视线  
於是就有了泡泡里的那一段  
擦乳液擦到很喘  
甚至还把喘息声都上传上去

哼哼哼哼哼！  
我就不相信这样你还忍得住～

果然没多久  
李赫宰就收获到热情如火的男朋友一枚  
啧啧啧～我不愧是sense精呀  
李小盒不由得赞叹一下自己  
就是腰有点痠而已………

**Author's Note:**

> 文章太短 空格来补 XDD
> 
> 喜欢的话 记得💖👍留言唷


End file.
